Golden Sun Time For School
by Kaleopolitus
Summary: A collaborational work for Jennax3. Look her up on Deviantart for awesomeness.  This is the first of what I hope is many collaborations between us.  Rated K  for my view on when people start using mild curses.
1. Time for School

Something loud was ringing throughout his head, filling his ears obnoxiously. Slowly he lifted his head from his arms, unaware of where he was. What a waste of good sleep as the noise just stopped.

Felix decided he'd just go back to sleep for now but just as he wanted to lower his head back down, eyes still closed throughout it all, something hit his head on the back. Or well, not hit but more like grabbing him by the skull and slamming him down. His entire body recoiled and lashed back. He ended up with his back straight and his head hanging backwards over the back of his chair.

His eyes were slowly opening now, painfully adjusting themselves to the high volume of light coming from the ceiling. A figure with long satiny hair bended forward and over him. It was Piers, his his friend and classmate. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me you slept through another class, Felix." he said as Felix got up from his chair, his legs a bit wobbly from suddenly moving after such a long time. "Hey, I'm not going for straight A's here. C's will do just fine for me, contrary to you." "Well excuse me for trying to explain to you that we just received instructions for our projects, whilst you were sleeping." Piers lashed back as he walked back to his table two to the back and grabbing his backpack.

"_Shit."_ That was just about everything that went through Felix's mind. How could he have missed that? That project would be worth thirty percent of his final grade and he's can't ask the teacher for the instructions again, the man hates him! Damn that Mr Vares for being such a jerk every time. All he wanted was to sleep and the man would never let him if he noticed.

"Crap, Piers, how important was that instruction? You know I can't afford another low grade." "Let's just say that you're going to get a F either way without them. Mr Vares has been telling us for days that he'd give the instructions today and you still managed to blissfully clueless. You should take this up as your profession Felix, 'a professional screw up'. The girls would be _all_ over you." Piers mocked him, the bastard.

He got up as well and grabbed for his backpack but missed. He realized that he had in fact left it behind at home out of sheer laziness. Piers sighed as he noticed that and Felix grinned guiltily at him as he started walking out of the classroom next to him. Just in the corner of his eye he noticed Mr Vares cracking a grin in his direction just before they passed through the door out of the class room.

"Piers, man, you've gotta help me!" Felix pleaded. "You know I can't ask Mr Vares, he'll chew me up and spit me out to the principal and I still wouldn't get any help from them." "Not a chance Felix, you brought this one on yourself it's you time you learned to swim on your own for a change," Piers sneered. "I can't hold your hand through everything dammit. You have to do stuff on your own as well."

Piers had been his best friend along with Isaac since halfway through elementary school when Felix transferred there. Right from the start, the both of them had always been there for him no matter what. "Come on man, I need help! Do-" Felix tried to convince him but Piers cut him short. "No! I told you, I'm not going to save your butt this time. Get Isaac to help you." "Don't be ridiculous Piers, you know he's probably off even worse than I am." Felix rebutted. But it fell on deaf ears and with Piers not willing to to even opt it, they fell silent as they walked along the hallway, passing the other students along the way as everyone shifted to their usual spots for lunch break.

Felix raised his hand In a wave as he passed three particular students, namely his sister, Jenna, and her friends Sheba and Mia. The latter two were neatly in school uniform and Jenna was in her PE clothes, she never cared to redress for lunch break and just ran around in her PE clothes. Other students did the same thing though and nobody frowned on it as odd behavior.

His sister waved back at him, smiling, and Sheba and Mia quickly followed form. Piers kept it to a formal greeting: "Girls.", as he nodded his head towards them.

But Felix noticed what was really going on. Piers had made that nod and everything but the entire time his gaze had been locked on Mia and when she looked at him with her smile a blush spread across his face. "_You sly little..." _Felix had struck gold. He nudged Piers in the ribs with his elbow just after they passed the group and didn't leave a second to waste. "I can get you a date with her you know." he said, just soft enough that the girls wouldn't hear it over the ruckus in the hallway but just loud enough for Piers to become unsettled by it. "What? What are you uh, talking about?" Piers responded nervously. This was child's play to Felix! "Don't act like your nose is bleeding. It's too obvious as it is. _You like her._" They stopped walking as Piers turned to him, mouth wide open for a rebuttal but when he saw the devious grin on Felix's face he knew that there was no use to it. And if he wasn't lying... "Did you mean that?" "Mean what?" Felix teased him mercilessly. "The date!- You know what I mean! Can you really arrange something like that..?" Piers responded. "Of course I can! She's one my sister's best friends and Jenna and I get along really well, and it's not like I haven't talked to Mia before. I'm sure Jenna would even help me with this if I ask her to. But... Such a thing doesn't come without a price, as you're well aware...~" Felix had him now and they both knew it. Like a mouse in a maze and the only exit has a mouse trap.

"Fine, I'll help you with the project... But you had better not screw this up Felix..." Piers raised his index finger up at Felix, enforcing his words with the movements. Felix held both of his hands up aside his shoulders in a surrendering fashion. "Hey man, you know you can trust me on these things. I won't leave you hanging, promise." Piers stared him in the eyes for a few seconds but he already knew Felix wasn't lying. He'd never let him down in a promise like this. "Fine then." he said as he grabbed a textbook out of backpack and handed it to Felix. The two of them started walking again, towards the school kitchen to buy their lunch. "Page seventy-six. You'll need to explain that page in the project for starters. It's an important bit." "What part exactly? There's a continuation from the last page." Felix asked. "This here." Piers said as he pointed at the text in question.

Despite him giving instructions however, there was only one thing on his mind at this point...

Lunch. Damn, he was so hungry he could eat a horse.


	2. Golden Sun  Let's go there next

_Hellooooo, a continuation from GS - Time for School!_

_Yeah, I had not expected it at the time but when I saw the picture (.com/art/Let-s-go-there-next-164817863) I was sold and I -knew- what I was going to write._

_The emphasis is laid on Piers/Mia in your average alternate reality. Basically, throw the GS cast into this world and you get this. Sort of._

Enjoy.

He had just entered his sister's room. It was plushy and a lot of things were red or orange – her favorite colors. She had a king sized bed against the back wall with flames weaved into the bed sheet as it's design. In fact, the only non fiery colored object in her room was her snow white wardrobe which looked entirely out of place in the room. Everything else, red or orange. Even her computer casing was painted red.

As he had entered, he'd already made a mistake by hesitating before speaking. It had forced him to abandon his original plan causing him to forget a crucial piece of information. Whom it was about.

"What I think about dates?- Oh wow, are you asking me out, Felix? I mean, I barely know you" Mia responded curiously. He'd walked into Jenna's room as according to their plan and at the right time but instead of taking the initiative had to start off the conversation with an answer, throwing him off balance.

_"Dates? Oh I love dates! Do you have one for me?"_

_"But of course, dear, a beautiful blue haired piece of muscle would love to go out with you any day, and his name is Pi-eeeers."_

_"Oh, I'd love to! And I'll put in a good word for you too!"_

His entire plan had been foiled though when she misinterpreted his intentions due to his stuttering and failing. Jenna, sitting on her bed next to Sheba as Mia sat on her desk chair backside to the front, shook her head, chuckling at his mishaps and not even caring for what was at stake.

"N-no, that's not what I meant! I don't want to go on a date with you.-" Felix misspoke. He immediately realized his mistake as three angry glares settled on him from across the rooms.

"Oh, so she's not good enough for you? You've got some balls walking in here and saying your better." Sheba scowled at him almost instantaneously. "Jenna, what the hell is wrong with your brother?" Felix could see from his sister's face that Jenna was now close to hysterical laughing due to his misfortune and was having a great deal of trouble keeping herself from doing just that.

"No! I mean, come on girls. I meant I know- Uhh... I know somebody that... Kind of likes you, Mia." The girls fell silent at that. Jenna had known already of course, being in on all of this but both Sheba and Mia had been in the dark. The former stared at Mia with a half open mouth, waiting for the response that had to come sooner or later.

Mia didn't know exactly what to say. She had expected something like this when he started talking to her about dates but it still hit her hard enough that she was rendered speechless. Someone _liked _her enough to be shy about it.

As Mia stayed silent, not knowing how exactly to respond and the awkwardness increased, Sheba decided to speak up. "So what you're trying to say is you want to send Mia off with this random guy without any of us having even the slightest inkling of what he's like?" The words stung him, badly and he did not know exactly how to respond. All he could do was look to his sister for help. Oddly enough, instead of savoring every moment she decided to help him out.

"Listen, he's a good guy. He's a close friend of Felix and I've talked with him a few times. He's not the bad kind." she tried to convince her friend, but it backfired on her instead.

"Wait. He didn't name him yet. You knew about this, Jenna? What about 'no' secrets between best friends?" Sheba lashed back at her.

"Alright. Enough Sheba. I can fight my own battles. I don't blame you Jenna." Mia intervened before it could become an argument. " Anyway... I'll do it. If Jenna gives him her okay than that is enough. But I've got one demand."

Felix clearly lightened up. He relaxed and calmly asked the obvious question. "Which would be..?"

"I want to all of you to be there as well." Mia answered. "Like a safety net. I don't like the idea of being alone with someone I barely know." She looked at the other girls and both Jenna and Sheba nodded at nearly the exact same time.

"I guess it's better than nothing. I'll go tell him." Felix said before leisurely walking out of the room.

Three days later.

"You know... When you were talking about getting me a date with Mia, I didn't really expect THIS..!" Piers scowled at Felix right outside the theater. So far, he and Mia had spent the entire way from her house (where he had gallantly picked her up) being followed by Jenna, Sheba and Felix.

"Hey, it was the best I could do alright. It wasn't easy to convince her. It was like a third degree back there. Besides, it's not that bad. We won't be sitting right next to you." Felix responded. He had agreed to arrange a date between Piers and Mia in exchange for some help with a school assignment but he hadn't succeeded how Piers had been imagining it.

"Well, no, but your prying eyes won't do me much good either... Oh man, I'm going to stress. I can't do this Felix." Piers panicked and raised his hands in between them as if trying to keep him away.

"Hey, don't you dare chicken out now alright. Jenna'll have my head if you ditch the plan now. You're always the one to stay calm, not me, what the hell are you doing panicking now." Felix retorted. Piers opened his mouth to respond but a speaker cut him off as he drew his breath.

"The movie, Ivan the Magnificent - Return of the Windmaster, is starting in five minutes."

Felix grinned at his friend and began to gently nudge Piers into the building. "Come on, come on. It's show time man. Your time to shine. Sometimes you just have to jump into the deep." Felix grinned at him as Piers pulled loose from his hands and walked of his own accord towards the auditorium. "Hey, you took a mint right?" Felix asked just before they entered the hall. Piers nodded back at him slightly irritated and they both went inside.

It was a large room, as any other auditorium. Not many people had entered the room yet so it was easy for them to pick out Mia and Jenna and Sheba. Mia was standing at the left side of the of the fifth chair line from the front, waiting on Piers, whereas Jenna and Sheba were way near the back lines waving and Jenna almost jumping. Felix quickly jaunted over to them, paying Mia no heed but a raising of the hand and leaving Piers standing alone.

He hadn't noticed before because, as a gentleman, he hadn't glanced in her direction for longer than was necessary to prevent her from being discomforted and definitely didn't look down lower than her neck for that matter, but she looked really good.

She was wearing a long buttoned coat that opened up on the front at her navel, revealing a clean crisp yellow shirt beneath. She was wearing too many accessories to name, an enormous amount of bracelets on her right hand and some kind of medallion from a chain around her neck. She was wearing blue breeches and brown shoes of a material he did not quite get.

Unlike Jenna, Mia actually spent very little time on her hair. At least she didn't seem to have whenever he saw her in school. But today she had gone to great lengths in terms of her hair. Her hair was made in two high pony tails held together by purple hair ties and was combed to slightly curl as well, rather than her usual almost silky hairstyle. Piers needed every ounce of strength in his facial muscles to not smile and blush at the sight of her. Everything put together just looked so -good- on her!

He lowered his face and looked away from her as he walked up to her and didn't raise his head until he came up to two meters from her. He looked up again and, smiling and blushing more than he had hoped to, gestured for her to go ahead to the seats – ladies first.

Even thirty minutes into the movie Felix was still wriggling his head back and forth, trying to catch a glimpse of Piers and Mia whom were hidden behind a wall of tall foreigner heads. Jenna had tried to ignore it but after five minutes of him unceasingly moving back and forth she snapped and knocked him on the head with an angry glare. Felix held his head in his hands as he sunk down into the chair, whimpering about the pain.

"Sheesh. We already know we can't see them. Stop it already. We might as well just watch the movie." Jenna complained.

Felix frowned and remarked as he sat upright again. "Yeah right. There's no way in hell I'm going to watch a movie with that fake muscled Ivan. I don't know why you don't notice that they're using computers to make him look strong but they are. I mean, honestly, it's so-" He was cut off from his sentence as Jenna took him in a strangle hold, practically pulling him over to her chair in the process. "They are _not _fake!" Jenna scoffed at him softly. Sheba couldn't help but laugh at their sibling fights, creating a chain reaction of suppressed chuckles around them from others until they too, finally gave in and laughed at it.

Ninety minutes later.

As Ivan walked towards the sunset, surrounded by five babes carrying guns, the credits rolled in and the auditorium began to empty with the people packing themselves at the stairs and entrance with a good half of them almost falling over at least once. In the hustle, Felix separated from the other girls and bumped into Piers outside.

"Ah. Hey man! Piers! How'd it go?" Felix walked over to him and looked at him filled with hope.

"Oh, hey Felix. It uuh... You know. It went well." He responded hesitantly.

"So? Tell me more? How far? Does she like you? Did you get to first base?" Felix shot question after question rapidly at Piers whom found himself unable to properly respond. "Alright. If you don't want to say then thats fine, I'll find out from Jenna. Anyway, did you see the girls, I got separated from them. For that matter, where is Mia?"

"She.. Went ahead. She said she wanted to wait outside for Jenna and Sheba. I figured you would get lost in the building alone – point proven already – so I decided to wait out here for you." Piers explained.

"What? You left her alone? Dude! What are you doing, you should be talking to her right now! What are you thinking?." He sneered at him. A few people knocked into them in a row, forcing them to walk along with the masses to a calmed place to continue the talk.

When they found a bench Piers explained why he did that before Felix could continue to scoff him. "No, listen. I did that to make a point. To make the point that I care for my friends. Especially my best friend." Felix looked away scratching his head, there was no way he could say anything against that. "I did it to show her that, though I like her, she's still not everything to me and that I won't treat her like she is. Of course I'll apologize to her for leaving her, such is courtesy, but the point is made. The point that my friends are important to me."

He tried, in vain, to find something flawed, something to get back at him with. In the end Felix sighed and shook his head. "Fine fine. Let's go then, I saw Jenna and Sheba heading through the entrance just now and knowing my sister, she is going to suggest they ditch us and go on without us on a shopping spree. Hell, knowing her she probably brought bags along for the off chance on that." He stood up and they made their way through the hall together which had considerably emptied in the last minute.

"By the way Piers. He may want to wipe the lipstick off your mouth and cheeks. People are staring and wondering if you're a cross dresser." Piers' face lit up like a Christmas tree and he quickly wiped his face with his sleeves but found nothing on them when he pulled his arm away. Felix smiled widely at him when he looked back at him. "I knew it." He said with a grin. Piers turned his head away blushing and hastening his step. He had completely fallen for that trap.

They both exited the building complex and, after a short scanning around, they ran to catch up with the girls whom had indeed gone ahead of them. Felix was even right about the extra bags.

Piers walked casually along with the girls and Felix and as they talked about a good variety of things, he thought that this wasn't so bad after all. And though he had no intention of telling Felix, he was much more grateful for his help than just the help with the homework could atone for.

_My god I had so much trouble with edge lines typing this story. If you press enter above one, it creates an extra line beneath it and your new blank line sort of becomes trapped between the two. I actually had to go on the forums and ask for help to master it. (Mostly because the original line also has some kind of immunity to deletion, it was a pain.)_

_Now for some useful info. The sketches from Jennax3. I'm sorry, this is going to take some time. As I take it from her she already has made three of them and is working on a fourth but her internet is completely failing on her every single time, many days a week not working and twenty reloads per page - you know the drill._

_Wish her the best of luck. Right now we're looking into solutions, I sent some to her but I've yet to receive word back. I imagine she hasn't been able to get back online yet_

_:(_

_Chapter 7 is back in development but wether that one or the second part in the Dullahan fight story will come out first I have yet to see. I have great idea for both but little time to type it out._

_I am fairly certain though that at least one of the will be out in August._


End file.
